Something Missing
by RedSoxFan7
Summary: Jacob left after Bella had Renesmee. He never saw her. 10 years later the Cullen's come to visit Charlie. Renesmee see Jacob and fall in love with him. He imprints on her but he rejects her. Renesmee goes back home heartbroken. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

An: this my new nessie/Jacob story. English is my second language so there might be some grammar mistakes since that area I struggle with it. I just edited all my chapters. Thanks to Sam my beta for editing them for me. :)

Summary: _Jacob leaves __the __Cullen's house after Renesmee is born and never sees her. He goes off on his own for __a__while. When he comes back he finds out from Seth that the Cullen's left and that Bella was vampire. He hoped that he never __saw__ any of them again. 8 years later __the __Cullen's are living in New Hampshire and Nessie is going for summer to visit Charlie. Renesmee has just finish__ed__ her junior of high school __and __is excited to go to Forks. Renesmee goes to La Push to go visit Seth since she was friends with him. When she sees Jacob she feels __a__special connection. Jacob is shock__ed__ to find out that he just imprinted on her. He rejects her and Renesmee tries to make him see that they are meant to be but he ignore__**s**__ her and tell__**s**__ her to go away. What will Renesmee ever get her happy ending and will Jake ever say yes to her. What if history repeats itself _

**Prologue**

Renesmee P.O.V

If you would haveasked me a year ago where I would be in year from then I would have never seen myself inthis current situation. I never thought I would fall in love with a shape shifter. I never thought I would get my heart broken. I am only ten years old but I look as if I am eighteen. Never in my short life did I think I would go through all these things. I hope a make the right choice.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I always knew there was something missing in my life._

_I never knew what it was._

_I will search for it until I find it._

_For now I am content for what I have._

_-Author Unknown_

I always grew up in a very loving family. My family always made sure I had many experiences growing up. I am now ten years old. Three years ago I stopped growing and am now stuck at 18 years old forever, but I didn't mind as long as I was with my family.

I was happy when I started going to high school and my parents let me go by myself since they wanted my first experience be like any teenager. Sometimes I wonder when I will find someone that's just for me. I think if it was for daddy it would be never. I love to hear the story of mommy and him. They told me how they met and all the things they went through to finally have their happily ever after.

I hope that one day I find love like all of my family did. I have always worried about the Volturi but my family told me not to worry, that they won't be coming soon. I remember when they came and wanted to know about me. Luckily they didn't hurt us and left us in peace. After that event the treaty between the wolves and us was lifted.

My parents still keep in touch with them, especially Seth. My mom always told me about her best friend Jacob. I have always wanted to meet him. He seems like a really nice person and a good friend. My mom felt bad for breaking his heart and she hoped that he had imprinted by now.

Today we were leaving to Forks to go to spend the summer over there. I am happy because I am going to be at the house in which I was born, that I had so many memories and because I am going to see my grandpa Charlie. I didn't know why but something inside of me told me that this summer something excited was going to happen but I just didn't know what.

I run to Uncle Emmett's Jeep and get inside and wait for us to leave.

Seth P.o.V

It's been ten years since we made peace with the Cullen's. I was happy because now we were all friends, well kinda. I was close to them, especially Edward and Ness.

I was happy that Jacob, after six years, had finally come back. He still didn't know that all Nessie was coming to visit for the summer and that he finally going to meet Ness, well maybe. I hope he doesn't leave while they are here. I think it would be good for him to talk to Bella and close this chapter of his life. I don't know why he doesn't forget about her. I mean she has always loved Edward. I hope that he imprints soon.

Today I need to tell him about their visit. I was put in charge of it. I hope it goes alright.

"Hey Jake can we talk?"

"What is it Seth?" he ask annoyed

"There something I need to tell you. Just promise me you won't go off or do something crazy. I think it's time for you to face your past and just end it."

"What the heck are you talking about Seth?" he asks giving me a look as if I was crazy.

"Bella and the Cullen's are coming on vacation to Forks and Ness is coming to spend a few days down to the res since Charlie lives most of the time over here with mom. Ness will spend the whole summer here"


	3. Chapter 2

An: _Thanks again to my beta Sam. Also on the lyrics from f(x) I am not sure if the translation is right or not. I tried my best w/ the help of a friend._

Chapter 2

Jacob P.O.V

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_-Taylor Swift-Picture to burn_

It had been four years since I came back to La Push.

I don't know if I did the right thing or not. I left after Bella had that demon baby. I couldn't take the fact that Bella wasn't going to be Bella anymore. I left for six years. I kept in touch with the pack. Seth always told me everything that was going on. I was happy that Bella survived the birth.

I eventually forgot about her when I was out for those six years. Most of the older pack members have stopped phasing since they started their families already but we also have new members.

I still don't want to be alpha but since Sam, Jared, and Paul retired, I had to take charge of the pack which I guess was fine. The Cullen's left about 3 years after I had left on my outing. I don't know why I left for that many years but I did. I met some girls but I didn't imprint on any of them.

I knew that the Cullen's came to visit Charlie but I was never here when they were here. Usually Rene, or whatever her name is, is the one that usually came but I never met her because I was always out on pack assignments. I couldn't believe that she was coming to spend the whole summer and that she'd probably be here all the time. I hope I can avoid her the whole time she's here. I probably should ask Seth show me a picture of her so I can see how she looks like and then I can avoid her. Well I guess it won't be too hard to tell since she will smell like a leech.

Renesmee Cullen I will never meet you. You're the reason why Bella is a vampire now. Well I guess Bella would have eventually become a vampire.

Hopefully one day soon I will imprint and forget about the Cullen's for good. I guess I should head back home before they send someone to look for me.

I run back home and phase back once I get closer to my house.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

_Sunglasses protecting my eyes from the hot,_

_Blinding, slightly stinging sunlight rays_

_The tingling feeling of biting the ice in your mouth_

_The sky is clear and blue_

_Hot summer, a hot hot summer_

_Hot summer, a hot hot, so hot_

_-f(x) Hot Summer_

Today we would arrive at Forks. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see Grandpa Charlie and Seth. Today was going to be great day. I was ready to have a fun summer. I already have so many plans and things I wanted to do. This will be one of my best summers ever. I knew something good would come to it.

My family would only stay for few days and then I would stay with grandpa the rest of the summer. I love that I was going to have summer all to myself. My parents trusted me and knew I would make good choices. Today will change my life forever.

I smile and see that we approach the house where I was born. I get off the car and run inside the main house. I look around and nothing has changed. The only difference is my dad's old room is now mine and the cottage was just my parents. Although I do like to go and spend time in the cottage because it is where I grew up. I went to my room and sat in my bed and couldn't wait to go see Grandpa Charlie and Seth at La Push!


	4. Author's Note

AN: Sorry I haven't updated. I had lots of personal and family issues. The last three week I been sick. Plus I am in the process of moving to another state. I will update soon. Thanks.


	5. Author's Note 2

An: Am editing this story a bit and the chapters. New chapter coming soon.


End file.
